I'm Home
by Maidengirl
Summary: She was alone in this world with nothing but guilt breaking her apart. This story is her journey to where she truly belongs...one shot


Hi everyone, ok this is my first Sailor Moon fic and I really want people to give me constructive criticism. Thank you!

**I'm Home**

A lone tear escaped her eye as it rolled down her burning cheek, before being taken away by the wind.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME AWAY TOO!" she screamed. Her head pounding, body shaking violently, the same words repeating in her head like a broken record. She tried calming down feeling light-headed. Breathe in. Breathe out. She did exactly what the doctor told her to do. The doctor from that…place. She suddenly felt panicked, remembering that place for people with no dreams, no life, and no sense of self. But she would never have to return to that horrid place because now she had another destination… Getting up from the cold, hard ground, she closed her eyes sensing people around her. These people crying out to her to come to them, these people she knew and longed for. Her eyes shot open and looked around the solitude place, with her as the only living individual. With hardly a visible smile she said goodbye to her family, her dad, her mum, her brother and her sister before leaving the graveyard.

_Sunday 18__th__ May 2004, 10.00am_

_A chirpy 16 year old lay on her bed humming to the latest tunes while reading a magazine, when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she sighed, annoyed by the interruption. A little chubby hand slid around the door followed by two pairs of big blue eyes. "Serena...can I come and play with you?" The once annoyed expression on the teen's face had been replaced with a warm smile. "Of course you can". _

_The 5 year old swung open the door and jumped onto Serena's bed. She started flicking through the magazine that Serena was reading with a confused expression on her face. "Rini you shouldn't be looking at that, your way too young" Serena grabbed the magazine off of the girl. _

"_Well I don't like it anyway the pictures are boring"._

_Serena laughed and pulled out a children's book from the bookshelf next to her bed._

"_When you grow up you'll like them kind, but right now how about this book, shall I read it to you?"_

"_Yeah…but when will I grow up?" _

"_Don't worry it will be soon"_

"_I want to be just like you sis!" Rini beamed. _

"_Well I'm flattered, I'll show you exactly how to be like me…ok?" Serena chuckled as she began reading to Rini…_

A cab arrived outside the graveyard as she got in. The driver asked where she wanted to go, without a reply she handed him a piece of torn paper. The driver seemed bewildered looking at the paper and then at the woman. "Are you sure ma'am this is the right address bec…" before he could finish she looked at him and gave him a stiff nod. The driver nodded back, slightly scared and started diving. Her heart started racing as she thought of coming closing to her destination by the second. The outside world became blurry, rushing past her. As the cab got faster her heart beat got faster until she couldn't hear anything, but the loud thumping against her chest.

"Ma'am may I ask why you are going there?"

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, wondering was this man actually talking to her?

"Um…y…yes, I…I have work there" she stammered.

"Oh right, you must be an investigator"

"N…no…I…"

"Because you know what happened there 5 years…terrible, terrible incident" the driver frowned and glanced back at the woman. She looked down avoiding any eye contact. What was she supposed to say to him? Should she tell him the truth? But he will probably start hating her like everyone else…

"S…so, how long have you been driving a cab?" she changed the subject.

"Oh, very long, what about you ma'am?"

"M…me…um, do you have a family?"

"Ugh…yes, a dominant wife and two naughty little kids!" the driver laughed.

She gave out a hesitant laugh, something that was lost for many years. Her hand moved to her lips as she continued laughing, this feeling that she had long forgotten. Tears flooded her eyes as she saw herself crying. The driver looked at her with a worried look.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Cherish them" she managed to choke out with a weak smile. The driver confused at first, realised she was talking about his family. He smiled and continued driving.

_Sunday 18__th__ May 2004, 12.00_

_Serena walked downstairs to the study where her dad usually was. There she saw her dad deep in his work as usual. Smiling she went and gave him a hug. _

"_How is my little girl doing?" he said not looking away from his computer screen. _

"_I'm good; actually I wanted to ask you if I could get this new phone?"_

"_No, you just got a phone"_

_She crossed her arms as her eyes turned into slits. "You don't care for anyone, all you care for is that stupid computer", she cried. Her dad looked up at her and smiled._

"_I do care and I promise I will get you that phone next month ok?"_

"_Fine" Serena sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving the room. She bumped into her brother on her way to her room._

"_Hey Serena come outside and look at this new trick I've learnt" he pulled on her arm eagerly._

"_Get out of my way Sammy; I don't want to look at your stupid trick"_

"_But…pleas…" Sammy didn't have time to finish before Serena slammed the door into his face._

The driver finally stopped the cab and looked back at her.

"We're here"

She paid the driver and watched as he drove away. Turning around she looked at the house before her or what remained of the house. Her legs grew weak as she made her way towards it. Each step seemed to weigh a tonne, getting heavier each time. A strange force was pulling her towards it closer and closer until she was at the door. It was the same as she remembered, but with no life, just like the rest of the house. She slowly opened the door, as a cloud of dust surrounded her. Coughing she swept the dust away with her hands and found herself standing in the middle of the room. Her whole body tensed up, as she felt something brushing against her continuously. Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Her mind filled with flashbacks. Everywhere she looked there was a memory attached to it, she couldn't take it. The guilt was suffocating her. "Can you hear me…please forgive me…I love you…" her throat dried up, each word seemed painful to say. Tears rolled down her eyes, her heart aching, longing for someone to hold her.

"P…please come b…back to me I need you", she wept. Her eyes moved swiftly around the room, sensing them near her, but unable to talk to her, hold her. Her heart was in agonizing pain as she fell to her knees remembering that day…

_Sunday 18__th__ May 2004, 1.00_

_Serena was still in a bad mood after her dad refused to get her the phone._

"_God sometimes I wish I wasn't born in this family" she groaned. _

_She heard her mum call her, but she decided to ignore it until her mum barged into the room._

"_Serena I've been calling you for ages where were you?" _

"_Here…look mum I'm not in the mood so please leave me alone" Serena refused looking at her mum._

"_Don't you be rude to your mum…your grounded!" she said raising her voice._

"_For what…trying to get some privacy!" Serena yelled._

"_That's it your not to leave this room" her mum yelled back before slamming the door shut._

"_I hate you!" Serena screamed before getting up from her bed and going over to her drawer. She opened it and got out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches. She lit the cigarette and stood by the window smoking. After awhile she heard a knock on her door. _

"_What do you want now?" she said through gritted teeth._

"_Can I show you my trick…please?" she heard her 10 year old brother's voice._

"_Get lost you little brat!" Serena could hear him sniff, but she didn't care right now, she'll talk to him later. Right now she wanted to get out of here for a few hours. She opened her window and looked down. She had sneaked out many times before so it was easy. While climbing out she accidentally dropped the cigarette into a plant pot. Thinking it will go out soon she carried on climbing down and ran off…_

Her head was spinning. "Please…come back…I'm sorry…I promise mum I'll listen to you, just come back…Rini I was supposed to teach you right now where are you…please come back…Sammy please show your trick to me, you never showed me it…come back…Dad where's my phone huh?...WHERE!, she broke down feeling helpless and angry. Anger was building up insider of her.

"Fine…if you're not coming to me… I'll come to you" she took out a box of matches. Slowly taking one out, she lit it and dropped it on the floor…

_Sunday 18__th__ May 2001, 3.00_

_After calming down she went back home, but when she arrived there she saw a crowd of people, police cars and fire brigades. What was going on? Suddenly she didn't feel so good. Her body started feeling numb as she made her was towards the house, quickening her pace until she was running. "What's going on, what are you doing in my house… where mum and dad?" she rapidly looked around for her family, but she could see anyone._

"_Are a family member of the Tsukino?" a policeman came up to her. She looked at him, surprisingly with tears in her eyes. Why was she crying?_

"_Yes…where is mum and dad?" she said quietly. The policeman sighed and put a hand on her shoulder._

"_I'm sorry your parents and your brother and sister were killed in the house fire" the policeman pulled her towards four lying on stretchers covered with white sheets. She slowly went up to them. She looked at them all repeatedly and then started shaking them violently trying to wake them up. "Why the hell are you all sleeping in the middle of the day…GET UP!" a policewoman tried pulling her away, she was sobbing and desperately trying to hold on to them. "I have to go to them…let go of me…" she choked out between sobs. She sank to the ground; this wasn't happening it was a cruel joke. She could faintly hear women talking about the fire being caused by a cigarette. She started panicking, no this couldn't be true no…no…she suddenly felt dizzy as everything went black…_

"A similar scene was seen today after 5 years as the remaining Tsukino family member Serena Tsukino committed suicide in her own house, only a few hours after being released from St Thomas hospital for the mentally challenged" A news broadcaster stood outside the Tsukino house reporting to millions of families, one of them of course being the now happy, complete Tsukino family. Serena smiled as she looked at her family welcoming her with open arms…she was finally home.

Please review! 


End file.
